The Election
by Amie Blair
Summary: La selección ha acabado para América, ha sido expulsada luego de presentar su proyecto. Pero los celos aparecen, porque Maxon debe hacer su elección, por lo tanto, América también.


**The Election**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no pertenecen a mí, sino, a Kiera Cass. Pertenecen a la trilogía de La selección. Yo solos los utilizo para mí diversión.

** La selección ha acabado para América, ha sido expulsada luego de presentar su proyecto. Pero los celos aparecen, porque Maxon debe hacer su elección, por lo tanto, América también. **

**S**ituado luego de uno de los últimos capítulos de The Elite, segundo libro de la saga. América ha presentado un proyecto, pero le ha costado la expulsión de la selección. Luego de haber confesado lo que sentía al príncipe Maxon, va a despedirse de sus sirvientas, y también de Aspen.

_—Eso no será necesario. Me voy a casa hoy. Me vestiré con algo sencillo y me iré dentro de unas horas._

* * *

Había deseado cambiar por completo el tiempo desde que Marlee abandono la selección. Ese era el punto exacto donde para mí todo comenzó a derrumbarse. Había perdido a mí única mejor amiga, había perdido a Anne, Lucy y Mary, había perdido a Maxon, y a pesar de todo, al entrar a la selección había perdido a Aspen. No me quedaba nada, bueno, excepto a mi familia, que era lo único que me hacía sonreír en estos momentos. ¡Volvería a ver a May! y esta vez no me separaría de ella. Por un momento, imaginármela corriendo en busca de mí cuando me vea llegar, hizo que la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro, solo por un segundo, fuera sincera.

- Por favor Lady America, prometa que nos escribirá - dijo Anne envuelta en lágrimas - aunque sea una vez. - Las extrañaría, al trío de chicas en su totalidad. Me asuste de solo pensar que mañana despertaría y las buscaría con la mirada para ver que hermosa creación me pondrían el día del hoy. Me habían acostumbrado a mal criarme.

Asentí y me acerque a darle el último abrazo, me estaba costando controlar las lágrimas, pero no quería que el jardín se volviera una patética escena de chicas llorando, así que volví a poner resistencia contra las rebeldes lágrimas que estaban por salir.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Aspen esperaba impaciente poder acercarse. Y me puse a pensar en una escusa para que las chicas nos dieran tiempo.

- ¿Pueden ir a buscar a Kriss a su habitación? quiero despedirme de ella. - Asintieron, pero parecían empeñadas en no abandonarme. Suspire. - prometo que cuando vuelvan con ella, aún seguiré acá. - Aunque parecieron dudar, obedecieron y se perdieron dentro del edificio. Aspen me miro y yo le indique con mi mano que se acercara.

- America - dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas. - Escríbeme - Su mirada quedo fija en la mía y de cierta forma me hacía sentir incomoda. - Escríbeme y planeare todo para nuestra boda. Si quieres cuando llegues, busca a mi madre y cuéntale, cuéntale todo, lo que hemos pasado y que nos casaremos - Me quede quieta, incrédula de escuchar todo. ¿Es que ...?

- Aspen - le dije con calma - Yo no se lo que quiero hacer.

- Te lo hago más fácil - dijo con la misma ilusión reflejada en sus ojos. - Cásate conmigo, America.

- No es así de sencillo. - dije sabiendo que estaba rompiendo sus esperanzas. - Me cegué en la rabia, e hice lo del proyecto casi como en un acto de venganza, pero yo realmente no quería esto.

- ¿Te refieres a salir? ¿Querías luchar por el mismo hombre que dejo que azotaran a tu amiga en público? -

- Las cosas han cambiado Aspen...

- No - escupió enojado - tu lo has hecho. La selección te ha cambiado. - no pude evitar que sus palabras me hirieran, porque yo no me sentía diferente pero quizás si lo había hecho, así que me mantuve callada. - Tu no necesitas sirvientas, no necesitas este gran palacio, no necesitas los bonitos vestidos que te ponen, La chica de la que yo me enamore no es esta. No necesitas la corona.

- no lo hago por la corona - le dije enojada y ofendida a la vez. - Lo hago por él.

- Mientras tu te vas, el seguirá aquí, eligiendo otra chica con la quién casarse. - la verdad me dolió, tanto, que la rabia regreso.

- ¿Y por eso debo casarme contigo? ¿Porque eres lo que me queda? ¿Debo conformarme?

- Si, soy el único jugador jugando, eso me hace el ganador.

- No es así Aspen. ¿Es que no te interesa que quizás ya no sienta lo mismo por ti?

- Sigue ahí Mer - dijo apuntando mi pecho- Yo lo sé. - lo dijo de un modo tan normal, tan Aspen, que sentí que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que me ordenara. Me sentí completamente de él, casi como hipnotizada. Y era porque me conocía tanto,hasta el punto de saber como convencerme, pero no lo suficiente como para contraer matrimonio con él. Eso era demasiado grande.

- No me puedo casar contigo - dije poniendo punto final al tema, en un intento desesperado de cambiarlo, Aspen me había pillado, era verdad, yo seguía sintiendo cosas por él, pero ahora que podía ponerle nombre a lo que sentía por Maxon, Aspen pasaba a un segundo plano. - no cuando no se siquiera lo que estoy haciendo. Te escribiré si es lo que quieres, pero porque eres fundamental para mí, eres mi amigo.

Ví como su cara reflejaba la decepción, pero pareció no importarle al momento en que extendió un poco sus brazos y se acerco. Necesitaba ese abrazo, tanto que me agarre hasta con desesperación. Me sentía perdida, sin saber que hacer. ¿Cómo iba a volver a hacer la rutina de antes? ¿Como hacerlo sabiendo que pensaría siempre en Maxon? Y cuando fuera el día de su elección, ¡Voy a morir pensando en que pude ser yo!. La vista se me nublo por completo, y cuando comencé a sollozar, el agarre de Aspen se hizo más fuerte. ¡Ni siquiera lo tendría de apoyo!

Limpie mis ojos con mis manos, sin que Aspen me soltara, y lo ví. Lo ví. Lo ví. Y desee estar ciega.

Se veía tan sereno paseando por nuestros jardines, tan sereno y sonriente, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si el ataque de los rebeldes no hubiese ocurrido, como si no nos hubiésemos despedido hace unos momentos, como si... yo ya no fuera nada.

¡Claro!, yo ya no servía como potencial esposa, y el debía seguir en la búsqueda. Comprendí que esta era su vida, esto era lo que le habían enseñado, y yo jamás podría pertenecer a eso. En cambio la chica sonriente de su lado si, ella había recibido la educación que yo no, había aprendido a comportarse ante Illea y yo no, ella servía como esposa y yo no. Si, Kriss era perfecta.

Y justo cuando su mirada choco con la mía, cometí la mayor de las tonterías. Me solté de Aspen, pero no completamente, solo lo necesario para poder tomar su rostro con mis manos y acercarlo al mío, sentí como la piel se me ponía de gallina justo en el momento en que sus labios chocaron con los míos. Sabía que este beso lo ponía feliz, mientras que yo me sentía vacía, casi repugnante por estar usándolo de este modo. Pero pensé en que Maxon y Kriss estarían mirando, y por último esta debía ser la mejor de mi actuación de la vida.

Nos separamos abrupta mente cuando un grito nos separo_ - ¡Llevenselos! ¡Sáquenlos de aquí! ¡Que ofensa! -_ luego una docena de guardias nos llevo por caminos separados.

* * *

_- America Singer - _dijeron. Mi mirada cayo al piso_ - Hija de Illéa, participante de la selección. Fue hallada el día de ayer, con un miembro de la Guardía Leal, Aspen. Faltando a las obligaciones que debía cumplir al ser parte de la selección. Faltando el respeto a la Corona y al Pueblo de Iléa. El gran y generoso Príncipe Maxon ha decidido perdonarles la vida, por eso son condenados a recibir quince latigazos cada uno, automáticamente pasaran a ser parte de la casta más baja,y a vivir el restos de sus días con la vergüenza en sus espaldas._

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire. La tensión y el miedo.  
Estaba embobada por las sensaciones que se me pasaban por la cabeza, era el miedo que me producía el castigo, y a su vez la pena que me producía todo lo ocurrido, la despedida, el proyecto, el beso, Maxon y Kriss, Aspen, mi familia observando esto por televisión; la noche que pase en la celda no me producía la suficiente paz como para concentrarme en ordenar mis pensamientos, en evaluar si mi intento de celos con Aspen para causar algo en Maxon valía el precio que ahora pagaría.

¡Cielo Santo! Me dolería tanto la espalda y por un buen tiempo que ni siquiera se si podre hacer algo. ¡Pobre Aspen! obligado a vivir otra vez en la pobreza y tendrá que dejar de ayudar a su familia, y todo por mí culpa. Quise echarme las manos a la cara y llorar por un buen tiempo, pero las tenía atadas contra mi espalda. Forceje un poco y eso pareció llamar un poco la atención, ya que ví cuando una cámara se acerco a hacer un primer plano. Mi familia debe estar sufriendo al ver estas imágenes; Sonreí de un modo patético con la intención de mandar un mensaje a casa: Estaba bien, o por lo menos, lo estaría dentro de poco.

Un hombre me atajo del codo y me obligo a caminar, atrás de Aspen. Llegamos a la tarima y nos sentamos de frente, pensé que jamás había sido tanto el centro de atención -aunque claro, esta era una mala, muy mala, atención- La gente amontonada buscando estar lo más cerca posible para tener la mejor vista, la selección a un lado, A la izquierda se encontraba Celeste,ni siquiera haciendo el intento de camuflar su sonrisa triunfal, Kriss con una mirada confusa, que demostraba su sorpresa y lástima, y muy cerca, la familia real, pero yo no quería levantar la cara hacía allá, mirar a Maxon sería... Sería... como si en vez de azotarme me matasen.

Soltaron mis manos bruscamente para luego dejármelas sobre una superficie. Mis dientes comenzaron a castañar, y la imagen de Marlee llegó a mi mente. Sería el mismo método. No la espalda, porque la imagen de una mujer azotada es demasiado fuerte para la televisión, pero sí las manos, porque es donde más le duele a un músico como yo.

A Aspen le dejaron la espalda descubierta, Frente a mí, ver como los azotes golpearan contra su piel sería el peor castigo. ¡ERA MI CULPA!

El látigo aparece frente a mis ojos, y primero es azotado en el aire, y luego sin esperarme:_ **- ¡UNO!. **_

Fue fuerte, rápido, pero efectivo. Mis manos enrojecieron y ardieron al segundo después. Quise gritar en busca de agua, porque sentí que quemaban, pero sabía que no valdría la pena.

¿Cómo podían hacer esto? no lo decía por mí, era obvio, pero a Marlee, al hermano de Aspen y a otros cientos de personas más. ¿Cómo podían creer que la humillación y el maltrato físico era la respuesta? ¿A que tipo de hombre evolucionado realmente pertenecíamos? ¿Azotar a la gente? Me parecía una idea tan cavernicola, tan... despreciable.

**_- ¡Dos!_**

El segundo dolió más. Fue en los dedos.

Quise como acto reflejo empuñar la mano, pero sabía que me obligarían a volver a estirar la mano para el tercero. Ahora además, estaba preocupada de que me hubiesen quebrado algún hueso. Pestañee rápidamente tratando de eliminar las lágrimas de dolor.

¿Cuando acabaría esto? Escuchar los látigos chocar con la espalda de Aspen me estaba matando.

_**- ¡TRES!** _

En la palma y mi grito desgarrado.

_**- ¡CUATRO!** _

No lo soporte y empuñe la derecha. Llego otro hombre y estiro mi mano a la fuerza.

**_- ¡CINCO! _**

Otro grito mío, mezclado con uno ahogado de Aspen.

_**- ¡SEIS!** _

Un grito más fuerte mío, y juro haber escuchado mi hueso del meñique.

**_- ¡SIETE! _**

Aspen, Aspen, Aspen. Su grito me desgarro. ¡Dentenganlo! ¡no lo lastimen más!

**_- ¡OCHO! _**

Levanto la mirada y me topo con el látigo ensangrentado que está azotando a Aspen. Tiene la mirada baja, y mantiene sus manos apretadas.

**_- ¡NUEVE! _**

Grito:_ ¡ASPEN! _y el levanta la mirada. Nuestras miradas chocan y yo intento demostrarle cuanto lo siento. El me observa cariñosamente, y me hace sentir más culpable. El látigo, su mirada, Maxon, la televisión, Kriss, Marlee, mi padre, mis vecinos, la gente, todo me hace sentir más culpable, porque he sido la más egoísta, solo he pensando en mí.

**_- ¡DIEZ! _**

Y ya no aguanto, los gritos de Aspen me están matando. No tengo voz para gritar pero lo hago: _¡Maxon detenlo!._  
Mi voz es suplicante, apelo a su piedad,el chico frente a mi que está siendo azotado no podrá soportarlo más, y yo me merezco que me odie. Merezco los látigazos, los míos y los de él por haberlo utilizado, pero todos sobre mi cuerpo, sobre mis manos, sobre mi espalda. Pienso en la familia de Aspen, en su madre desesperada viendo la escena, en mi padre decepcionado. Y grito más fuerte: _¡Lo matarán! _  
Aspen me busca, me mira y me encuentra: _Mer, No._  
Miro hacía la familia real, a la reina esquivando la mirada, a su padre con fascinación captando la escena, y a él, mirando frío; pero eso no me interesa, yo quiero que detenga esto, pero no hace nada al tiempo en que otro látigo llega.

**_- ¡ONCE! _**

Mi chico del frasco de las monedas hace una mueca horrible, ya no está aguantando, le duele, lo sé, sus fuerzas no son muchas. Me remuevo de mi lugar, quiero soltarlo, salvarlo, sacarlo de aquí, curarle la espalda y suplicarle perdón. Pero no puedo. Aún quedan cuatro.

**_- ¡DOCE! _**

Me sangran las uñas, y ya no soy capaz de mover los dedos. Busco a Aspen, pero su mirada está perdida: _Aspen, mírame._  
Lo hace y me da una sonrisa. Nos quedamos así, conectados por la mirada.

_**- ¡TRECE!** _

Su mirada vuelve a caer cuando yo vuelvo a gritar, me han azotado en las muñecas.  
Estoy perdida, jamás podre volver a tocar violín. Jamás. Siento que ya ni siquiera tengo dedos. Aspen se desespera, porque escucho sus cadenas de sus pies sonar.

**_- ¡CATORCE!_**

Ya no siento las palmas, me sangran completamente, y no evito el sollozo desgarrador que suena de mi garganta. No más violín, no más música, no más vida. Estoy perdida, ahora si que ya no tengo nada. Murmuro fuerte más para mí que para los demás, pero aún así se escucha: _Matenme_.  
Es una suplica interna, lo deseo, verdaderamente lo deseo.  
Aún falta uno, y lo espero con ansías, porque espero perder la conciencia con ese. Morir desangrada, o de dolor, ya no interesa el método, sino el fin. El siguiente tarda más en llegar, al parecer mi petición de muerte los descoloca.

- _Mer._ - llama Aspen, le miro intentando indicarle que tengo que estar bien, que esto es mínimo comparado con lo que merezco. - _Te amo_. -

**_- ¡QUINCE! _**

Este duele más que los otros, va más allá de la piel, de la carne, llega directo al corazón.

He jugado con él y no ha valido la pena.

Quise darle celos a Maxon, pero es él quien no vale la pena. No fui nada para su majestad. O no lo suficiente para gozar de su piedad y que ayudara a Aspen, que detuviera esta brutalidad. No lo suficiente para que esperara un tiempo mínimo para seguir en su búsqueda de conyugue matrimonial.

La gente esta en silencio y solo se escuchan respiraciones. Creo que esperan que nosotros hagamos algo, al final, se supone que nosotros somos el _show_, los actores principales. Y como buena actriz, salgo en busca de los aplausos.

_- Yo también Aspen. _

_Y sé que no es mentira. Que puedo amar a ambos, que siento amor por los dos, pero es Aspen el que me ha demostrado realmente que valgo más que una corona, un palacio o una familia real. Después de todo Maxon hizo su elección, y yo ya no soy parte de la selección._


End file.
